Into the Moonlight
Into the Moonlight is a song by Shiori Yumehara, Paola Himeko, Lillian Hirsch, Cacao Tachikawa, Kirara Nijiiro, and Freja Bondevik. It was featured in the anime Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. The short version is the one people would hear when they sing this song on its game adaption. The full version is exclusive to Fairies from a Magical Country album. 'Short Ver.' Color Coded * - Shiori * - Paola * - Lillian * - Cacao * - Kirara * - Freja *Black - All Rōmaji= Wham bam bam de bam kirei nara Let's fly into the moonlight |-| Kanji= キラリこの星の瞬き 君も見てるなら 儚さがココロ濡らして 理由も分からないって どうして晴れないのね？ 本当のあたしいつも見せられないまま 時だけ過ぎていくだ 夜の空を見上げても この想いはトキメキけれど 形のないその言葉の意味 迷いながら　君をしてた キラリこの星の瞬き 君も見てるなら 儚さがココロ濡らして どれだけ傷ついても　さよならとは起れずよ ずっと一人の夜　ただ君が欲しいだ Wam bam bam de bam 綺麗なら Let's fly into the moonlight 夢に出会うさあ |-| English Translation= I wonder if you are seeing the blink of this star The transient heart seems like it will disappear any moment I do not know the reason Why is it not sunny? True I am unable to show it all the time I only passes by Even if you look up at the night sky This feeling is exciting somehow The meaning of that word without form I am looking for you as I hesitate No matter how much I hurt, you cannot even send a goodbye I just want you to be all alone tonight Wam bam bam de bam, if it's beautiful Let's fly into the moonlight Meet me in my dreams 'Full Ver.' Rōmaji= Wham bam bam de bam kirei nara Let's fly into the moonlight tonde e ikitai Wham bam bam de bam kirei nara Let's fly into the moonlight |-| Kanji= キラリこの星の瞬き 君も見てるなら 儚さがココロ濡らして 理由も分からないって どうして晴れないのね？ 本当の私いつも見せられないまま 時だけ過ぎていくだ 夜の空を見上げても この想いはトキメキけれど 形のないその言葉の意味 迷いながら　君をしてた キラリこの星の瞬き 君も見てるなら 儚さがココロ濡らして どれだけ傷ついても　さよならとは起れずよ ずっと一人の夜　ただ君が欲しいだ Wam bam bam de bam 綺麗なら Let's fly into the moonlight 夢に出会うさあ 告白に作れますか？（言おうか？） もうずっとココロで君を読んでるの 埋められない二人の距離が 近づいて　そんなこと願うさ キラリこの星の瞬き 君も見てるなら 儚さがココロ濡らして どれだけ傷ついても　さよならとは起れずよ ずっと一人の夜　ただ君が欲しいだ 不確かで君のココロに見えた 悲しいけれどもう二度って あたしのことは移さないんだ はらリ頬を弾む気持ち 君はどこへ行き？ 今すぐに飛んで行きたい 音もなく　崩れて愛は終わるの ずっと一人の夜　ただ君が欲しいだ Wam bam bam de bam 綺麗なら Let's fly into the moonlight 夢に出会うさあ |-| English Translation= I wonder if you are seeing the blink of this star The transient heart seems like it will disappear any moment I do not know the reason Why is it not sunny? True I am unable to show it all the time I only passes by Even if you look up at the night sky This feeling is exciting somehow The meaning of that word without form I am looking for you as I hesitate I wonder if you are seeing the blink of this star The transient heart seems like it will disappear any moment No matter how much I hurt, you cannot even send a goodbye I just want you to be all alone tonight Wam bam bam de bam, if it's beautiful Let's fly into the moonlight Meet me in my dreams Should I make a confession? (Should I say?) I've been calling you here for a long time already I hope the distance between 2 people who cannot get close Will get closer I wonder if you are seeing the blink of this star The transient heart seems like it will disappear any moment No matter how much I hurt, you cannot even send a goodbye I just want you to be all alone tonight To see your uncertain heart It is sad, but happened twice You do not reflect me Feelings are jumping from my cheeks Where are you going? I want to fly right now There is no sound and it collapses then love ends I just want you to be all alone tonight Wam bam bam de bam, if it's beautiful Let's fly into the moonlight Meet me in my dreams Category:Songs Category:Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers Songs